Nochebuena
by KV-AS
Summary: Mientras todos están felices por la fecha Edward Cullen se siente como aquella criatura verde que aborrecía la navidad conocido como el grinch. Kate una dulce niña de cabellos dorados y rostro angelical le llama la atención aquel joven que se encuentra solo y ajeno a todo a su alrededor.


Nota: Los personajes no nos pertensen son de S. trama si es procduto de nuesta loca imaginación

Feliz añoooo chicas! Al fin lo termine queria terminarlo antes de que terminara el año pero me fue imposible, sin embargo estoy iniciando el año de la mejor forma(escribiendo)

Primero que nada voy a agradecer a la sexy de Alexa por dejarme participar en este os que es muy especial y que se a convertido en un proyecto muy hermoso.

Tambien queria agradecerle a mi torotosto amiga Diana por su ayuda... corazon tenies ganado el cielo( ojala te visiten los tres reyes magos, Daniel Bond, Christan Grey y Edward Cullen)

Es primero de enero y desde mi hogar,rodeada de apuntes y tazas de chocolate, te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Aquí tienes de parte de Alexa y de mi (kirsten)un pequeño regalo…

#####

Es cierto que en víspera de navidad reina una cálida agitación en todos los hogares del mundo.

Es nochebuena, y Edward Cullen desde una fría banca cuya única compañía es la carta-la cual ya se sabía de memoria de tanto que la había leído- que le dejó su esposa antes de abandonarlo, observa con nostalgia como las familias unidas festejan bajo el calor de su hogar, mientras un sentimiento de hermandad los invade, a su alrededor gozan las personas esperando la navidad, comparten y crean momentos inolvidables. Ve como los niños emocionados juegan y ríen esperando la llegada de papá Noel.

Mientras todos están felices por la fecha él se siente como aquella criatura verde que aborrecía la navidad conocido como el grinch .

Kate una dulce niña de cabellos dorados y rostro angelical le llama la atención aquel joven que se encuentra solo y ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Motivada por la curiosidad la niña se acerca al joven de cabellos cobrizos cuya tristeza se refleja en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Hola soy kate- se presentan tendiendo su mano.

Edward la mira por unos segundos antes de devolver el gesto.

- Soy Edward- Edward observa como la niña se sienta a su lado, no le molestaba la presencia de la niña, pero quería estar solo-. No quiero sonar grosero, pero no deberías estar jugando con tu amiguitos?

-No, ya me cansé de jugar a las escondidas y que yo sea siempre la que busca.

Edward rió un poco... sólo un poco ante el comentario de la niña.

-Y tú no deberías estar con tu familia? Y por qué no estás tan emocionados como todos? Es navidad, nadie está triste en navidad-la dulce kate quiere intentar averiguar por qué hay tristeza en él y por qué no esta emocionado como todos en la fiesta de navidad.

- Parece que hay una excepción- respondió este con tristeza- No creo que te guste saber, es una historia muy larga y aburrida.

- Soy buena escuchando las historias largas y aburridas... anda, vamos cuentame así puedo ayudarte-insiste-. ¿Quien es ella?

-Ella?- pregunta confundido.

-Sí, es por una chica que estas así cierto?... sabes? cuando mi hermano terminó con su novia estaba como tú, triste y sus ojos estaban opacos, muchas veces los adultos piensan que los niños no nos damos cuenta de las cosas por ser pequeños, pero no pueden estar más lejos de la verdad.

Edward lo medita por unos segundos, la niña resulto ser mas inteligente de lo que pensó.

-Sí, tienes razón.- susurra.

-Lo sabía- responde triunfante-, como es su nombre?... como es ella?... es bonita cierto?... como se conocieron...

Edward suelta una risita al ver la curiosidad de la niña

—Calma pequeña, está bien — Cierra sus ojos y reclina su espalda, exhala una respiración muy profunda—;tú ganas te contaré todo, a ver por dónde empiezo?... Su nombre es Isabella, pero detesta que la llamen así, así que le decimos Bella. Todo comenzó el día que fui a ver a mis padres... Tenia tiempo sin ir a visitarlos. Ese día conocí a la chica más hermosa y encantadora del mundo poseedora de unos grandes e hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate que me dejaron hechizado- comienza a relatar su historia bajo la atenta mirada de kate.

...

En un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, EE. UU. Vivía una de las familias más ricas del estado; la familia Cullen, que estaba conformado por tres miembros: Esme; una madre amorosa y dedicada al hogar, Carlisle; el padre uno de los mejores cirujanos del condado y su hijo Edward que siguiendo los pasos de su padre se había convertido un reconocido pediatra.

Los Swan una familia de clase media, sólo eran Charlie el jefe de bombero y su hija Isabella que a diferencia de Edward, bella no poseia un titulo universitario o asistió a las mejores escuelas del estado, ante los ojos de la sociedad ella era una simple sirvienta que trabajaba para los Cullen, sin embargo ella era un joven fuerte y trabajadora que daría todo por su familia.

Un verano Edward fue a Forks a visitar a sus padres-debido a su trabajo tenía tiempo sin visitarlos- y fue recibido por una hermosa joven, de 1.60 m aproximados, de complexión delgada cabello café y unos grandes ojos chocolate que lo dejaron hipnotizado desde el primer momento.

Desde ese día el joven quedó rendido ante sus pies, por lo tanto sin importarle que esta fuese una simple sirvienta decidió que ella sería la mujer de su vida. Isabella por otro lado creía que el solo quería jugar con ella.

"Como semejante hombre que mas bien parece un modelo sacado de una revista, y a eso sumandole que es médico y rico, va a fijarse en una simple sirvienta. Él bien puede tener a la mujer que quiera... no seas ilusa, los cuentos de cenicienta son para niños" le recordaba sub, como ella le llamaba a su subconsciente.

Sin embargo el joven no se dió por vencido, él se había enamorado ella no de su clase social, así que se encargó de enseñarle a la joven que el amor no mide las apariencias, que el amor que él tenía hacia ella era verdadero y puro.

"Te amo Isabella, por que no puedes ver que no me importa tu clase social? Te amo por como eres, no por lo que eres, cuando te daras cuento de lo que vales? Te has convertido en todo para mi, daria todo por ti, incluso mataría por protegerte" fue esa la promesa del joven y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla para hacerla feliz.

Salieron por varios meses y durante ese tiempo Edward le demostró a Bella que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y no solo atraccion sexual como ella creía.

Paso poco tiempo desde que se conocieron y el joven no pudo esperar más y le propuso matrimonio, su corazón se llenó de dicha cuando la joven sin titubear acepto ser su esposa.

Se podría decir que todo marchaba viento en popa, Isabella como toda buena esposa se encargaba de satisfacer en todo a su esposo y se ocupaba de mantener todo ordenado mientras el trabajaba. En sus días libres Edward llevaba a su esposa a un dia de campo, visitaban a sus padres, horneaban galletas juntos, le recordaba cuánto la amaba y ese tipo de cosas comunes en un matrimonio joven.

A los nueve meses de casados lo invadió la maravillosa noticia que serían padres, sin embargo la felicidad no les duró mucha ya que un desafortunado día isabella fue llevada al hospital por causa de un aborto natural. Siguieron intentándolo, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado, a los tres meses de gestión Bella sufría un aborto. Ella no perdía las esperanzas.

Cuando todos perdieron la esperanzas, sucede un milagro y Bella nuevamente queda en cinta.

Emocionada y llena de ilusión le cuenta la maravillosa noticia a su esposo. No obstante la reacción de éste no fue la que ella esperaba. Él no parecía estar contento con la noticia.

En su primera consulta médica Josh su ginecólogo le dijo que seria un embarazo múltiple de trillizos, le explico que el embarazo múltiple es cuando ocurre el desarrollo simultáneo de más de un feto y se considera un embarazo de alto riesgo debido al aumento de las complicaciones, en comparación con los embarazos de un solo feto.

Desde es dia Edward se volvió distante y pensativo, Isabella sabía que él sólo temía perderla, ella sabía que él la amaba, pero le dolía no sentirse apoyada, ella tambien tenia miedo y necesitaba el apoyo de su esposo.

Cansada de la situación decidió que no sería una carga para edward. Y así fue que con un nudo en la garganta y manos temblorosas escribió las palabras más difíciles de su vida.

_Querido Edward_

_ lamento que las cosas sean así me llena de tanta nostalgia tu indiferencia no quiero ser una carga para ti y que estés conmigo por compromiso y no porque realmente deseas estar a mi lado y formar una familia siento que no hay más remedio que alejarme de ti necesito estar bien físicamente y emocionalmente para poder continuar con mi embarazo y se que no lo lograre estando a tu lado gracias por todo lo que me has dado y por ser un maravilloso esposo te deseo lo mejor nunca olvides que te amo_

_Niza_

_..._

-Es tarde cuando llega a casa ella ya se había ido.

- Cuando llegue nuestra casa, entre a nuestra habitación creyendo que la encontraría en la cama esperándome como siempre sonriente y preguntándome cómo estuvo mi día, pero no fue así, ella no estaba el la habitación, la cama esta hecha y sobre esta se encontraba esta carta- le muestra el papel arrugado que tenía en la mano-Mi pecho se oprimió automáticamente, mi Bella se había ido... desde ese día ya han pasado dos meses... mi vida sin ella no es la misma- termina de contar la historia su voz sonaba melancólica y penosa.

Kate escuchó atentamente la historia, si bien el final de la historia no era muy agradable, una cosa era cierta lo dos sufrían, porque donde quiera que estuviese la esposa del chico triste de ojos lindos y cabello extraño( según la descripción mental de kate) sabía que ella también lo extrañaba un montón.

Ellos se aman mucho y no merecen un final así

"Debe haber una manera para que ellos estén juntos de nuevo y así el chico de ojos lindos no esté triste en navidad" se dice internamente

-La extrañas mucho?- pregunta luego de un momento de silencio que se formó cuando Edward termino de contar la historia para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Edward suelta un nuevo suspiro antes de responder con la misma voz melancólica de hace unos segundos

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Yo no se mucho de relaciones. Pero mi madre dice que cuando se ama a alguien no hay problema tan grande que les impida estar juntos, si de verdad ama a Bella ¿Por qué no esta con ella? Por qué le asusta tanto tener un bebé? Mi mamá dice que los bebés son una bendición de Dios.

Por qué le asustaba tener tanto un bebe? Fue en ese momento dónde se dió cuenta que el realmente no se había detenido a pensar en eso, tal vez la niña tenía razón y él no sólo temía perder a la mujer que ama como él creía, la pregunta de la niñita le hizo entender que había algo más.

A qué le teme?- se pregunta... Entonces lo entendió; tenia miedo a no ser suficiente...a no ser buen padre... y si cuando su hijo creciera lo odiara o peor aún lo culpara por no ser un buen padre?

-A fracasar como padre- admite mas para el que para su acompañante.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, será un padre increible- le asegura muy pegada de sí misma, kate estaba segura que el chico de ojos lindos sería un grandioso padre, no sabia por qué... Solo lo sabía de alguna manera podía sentirlo.

-Si ya no hay nada de qué temer, ama y extraña tanto como dice?... Que hace todavía aquí?- la niña le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que Edward comprendió, sin duda era una niña muy lista. Sin pensarlo mucho Edward se levantó de la banca, pero antes de irse.

-Cuanto años tienes- quiso saber

-9 años

-Donde vives?... Quienes son tus padres... co..

La niña rió

- Ahora es otro que hace muchas preguntas... Sólo dire que tenia una misión que cumplir feliz navidad Edward Cullen- responde guiñando un ojo.

Un momento... El no había dicho su apellido decidió no darle mucha importancia, seguramente la niña había sido una de sus pacientes, en seattle era conocido como unos de los mejores pediatras así que no era de extrañarse si la niña sabía su apellido, sin embargo le llama la atención lo que ella había dicho " Sólo dire que tenia una misión que cumplir" Iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando se da cuenta que la niña ya no se encontraba sentada en la banca... Dónde rayos ha metido? Se pregunta un tanto impresionado por la desaparición de la niña ya que no la ve en ningún lado... Eso no tenía sentido...desapareció como un jodido fantasma...

Sacude la cabeza esta imaginando tonterias... tal vez todo fue producto de su perturbada imaginación, esa lo que sea, que ha sucedido decide hacer caso omiso. Sin mucho que pensar coje sus maletas y parte a Forks decidido a recuperar a la mujer que tanto ama. Haria lo que fuera por conseguir su perdón, se arrodillaria y le rogaria de ser necesario.

En el camino ensaya las palabras que le dirá, se siente impaciente, sus manos sudan y puede escucha el pum pum de su corazón.

Cuan tonto había sido! Si hubiese apoyado a Bella desde un principio no estaría pasando por esa absurda situación. Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las inseguridades, no nos creemos capaz de hacer algo o simplemente tememos a fracasar sin medir las consecuencias y el caso de Edward no fue la excepción, su temor a fracasar como padre casi le cuesta el matrimonio, rogaba a Dios para que Bella lo perdonase.

Finalmente esta frente a la casa de Charlie, y hay esta ella... Su esposa, sentada en una mecedora en el porche, sus ojos están cerrados mientras con una mano acaricia su abultado vientre.

Suspira un par de veces para tranquilizar su respiración, con pasos silenciosos camina hacia su amada, sin hacer mucho ruido se sienta en el banco que se encuentra justo al lado de Bella quien al sentirlo abre los ojos y estos se iluminan al verlo, no dice nada sólo se dedica a observarlo, deseando que no sea producto de su imaginación, pero sus miedos son apagados cuando siente las manos de Edward acunar su rostro dedicandole una de sus famosas sonrisas a medio lado y comienza hablar:

-Lo siento, Bella. Siento mucho todo el daño que te he hecho. Te prometo que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. – Bella escucha silenciosa

– Lo siento, se que te falle como esposo, no te he apoyado ni comprendido, pero es por mi miedo a no ser un buen padre y no sólo eso sino que habíamos tenido tantas pérdidas que perdí la esperanza de tener hijos.

Hace silencio esperando que ella me replique, pero ella no dice nada, sólo lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Hasta hoy entendí que no se vive del miedo- continua-, que no te puedo perder, que eres el amor de mi vida y que estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas , en la salud y en la enfermedad como te prometí el día que nos casamos.

Sus nervios aumentaron al ver el silencio de Bella, estaba por arrodillarse cuando ella se da cuenta de sus intenciones.

-No- dice por fin impidiendo que Edward se arrodille- ya te perdone- dice entre lágrimas- te amo Edward, eres el padre de mi bebé...

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por los labios de Edward quien la besa con desespero, solo Dios sabe cuanto había extrañado sus labios.

Dos pequeñas pataditas hacen que Edward se detenga.

- Creo que ellos te extrañaron mucho-dice la chica risueña, Edward lleva una mano al vientre de su esposa y siente los movimientos de sus hijos maravillado.

-Los amo bebes y siempre estaré para ustedes- Una promesa que iba a cumplirla.

Y así fue como el chico de ojos tristes como la pequeña Kate llamaba a Edward recupero la felicidad en navida

...

Bueno chicas eso ha sido todo por hoy dependiendo de ustedes esta historia tendra segunda part.. que le parece se merece una segunda parte? Disculpen los errores pero escribir desde el tlf no es tan facil como se ve.


End file.
